Hidden Garden
by Countess De Eqlipse
Summary: A famous writer, Inuyasha never thought his life would be turned inside out by the events of that one night. He never knew how badly it affected his mind.
1. Dont Turn Back

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I own the plot really. This story was inspired my Secret Window, a very good movie to watch. You should see it! Any reference to real cities in the states was accidental. 

_voice _

'Thoughts'

"Speaking"

Many thanks to my beta Nefra. Hope you all enjoy!

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Chapter 1: Don't Turn Back

Rain beat down mercilessly against the window, trying unsuccessfully to force its way into the car….Or that's how it seemed to him. His hands gripped the steering wheel tightly; he could see the whitened glow of his knuckled as he held it.

_Don't go back. Just drive away. You can just pretend you never saw it if you want._

Inuyasha fidgeted in the leather seat of his brand new Benz, the one he had bought to please her. It was the car she wanted him to have, he felt his heart pull in his chest as if someone had thrust their hand in and was trying to rip the pumping organ from his body. He turned his head, strands of tainted black falling into his face as he breathed deeply. The sweat building up on his forehead caused them to stick to his forehead. He peered out the window with determined purple orbs, he turned, backing the car up and parked. Flinging the car door open he pushed out through the strong winds. The feel of cold rain drops soaking into his shoulder length locks didn't serve to faze him as he made his way to the door of his home. The place he thought was sacred to both him and the woman he loved. He opened the door calmly and made his way up the stairs from the first to the second floor, the oak wood steps didn't creak as he moved up them. He made it to his bedroom and stood outside, fury heated his body as moans filled the air around him. Pushing open the door letting his eyes confirm what his brain was unwilling to accept until he had absolute proof. His heart clenched at the look of passion and pleasure on her face as she fucked the guy in their bed. THEIR bed, the one he had bought for THEM. She threw her head back in wild abandonment as the male above her continued to thrust into her.

He found the gun quickly in his hurt state; his fingers fell into place on the weapon. Pain took hold of his throat as he cocked the gun and he held it leveled with a shaky hand. A soft cry issued from his lips and successful interrupted the scene before him. The woman sat quickly, shoving the man away. A scream of shock and horror ripped from her vocal cords as her eyes landed on her husband and the gun he held in his hand. The man beside her pulled up the blanket covering his waist, his raven's wing tresses fell away from crimson eyes. Anger was etched into the man's sharp features as he glared at Inuyasha. Inuyasha glared back at the intruding man.

'How dare he have the nerve to be pissed! This is my fucking HOUSE!'

Kikyo stared at him in fear, her eyes wide as she clutched the sheets to her body. Her body no longer held evidence of the flush that had taken over the color of her body when involved with her activities before. Her pleas fell on deaf ears as he took in everything, the gun dropped to the floor as he yelled out in sorrow, rage and emotional agony. He stalked toward them, his hands clenched tightly as he screamed into her face. Raking his fingers through his hair he held tight to it as he yanked painfully on it. His heart pounded, he could hear nothing about the fast rhythm of its beat, felt only the stinging betrayal and the brutal onslaught of pain.

_You should have just left, packed yourself up and left her._

"How could-?"

"I'm sorry-!"

"Who the hell-?"

"Hold on-!"

The mix of voices sounded throughout the room, rage struck his every nerve.

_You could have avoided this and not turned back._


	2. Whose Story?

Disclaimer: The same as chapter one. Go check, it should be there 

Hezatara:-Hugs- YAY! Thankies much.

inudemoness247: -Huge smiles- Glad some people like it...-Grumbles- What do I need ta do? Put signs in my other fics? Hm...ya know...that's not a bad idea.

Many thanks to my wonderful beta Nefra-Jaxxia.

_voice _

'Thoughts'

"Speaking"

* * *

Chapter 2: Whose Story

3 Months later-

The thump of someone's fists against his door woke him up. He blinked steadily trying to clear the heavy fog from her eyes. Rolling from the soft cushions of the couch he landed on the floor, a grunt sounded from him as he collected himself. His black hair was matted against his head, a mess of dark tangles. He rubbed his eyes as tripped over the table that was stationed beside the couch as he made his way to the door in his tattered red robe. His tone was noticeably gruff from sleep as he responded to next round of impatient thumps that continued on the wooden door.

"Hold on, Hold on."

He gripped the knob and opened the door slowly only to let his eyes meet with an agitated man with pale blond hair that fell past his waist in silk waves, almost to the point that it was silver. The man stared at him with emotionless honeyed hazel eyes. His face was schooled perfectly into his indifferent look, his body lean; he stood at about five inches taller than the sleepy male in front of him. He wore loose black jeans and a gray sweater; on his feet were black boots. At his side was a dog, she stared intently at Inuyasha with her electric blue eyes. Her body was sleek, suiting the shiny fur that was spread over her body; she reached about the man's hip. She looked to be husky but somehow different. A cool voice brought him from his musings.

"I see you like Kagome. She is beautiful isn't she?"

One slender hand reached down to scratch behind her ears, medium sized black triangles that sat atop her head. Inuyasha nodded his head and watched as they interacted; the dog tilted her head to the side allowing her master better reach to the spot he was scratching. He saw out the corner of his eye, a brown patch of fur walk past him. The pit walked close to the black haired female who sat beside her master obediently. A deep growl of warning sounded from her as she continued to stay beside the blonde; the dark haired man watched as she bared her white fangs at the dog that still approached her, fear for his pet caused him to hurriedly mutter to the animal.

"Myoga get inside the house."

The dog sat, his large head tilted to the side as he stared at his master.

"Inside NOW!"

Myoga got up hesitantly before doing as he was told; Inuyasha didn't notice the sigh of relief that left his body. A deep chuckle issued forth from the stoic form on his porch.

"Kagome loves me too much to want pups, she refuses to be mated. Enough with the casual chatter though. I came here to talk to you about something important."

He held out a rolled stack of papers in his hand.

"You stole my story Mr. Taisho."

Inuyasha gaped for a moment at the gall of the man, then his face twisted into a sneer.

"I don't believe I know you Mr….?"

The blond haired man's voice became several degrees colder.

"Maru and that doesn't matter. What matters is how did you get to Florida, into my home to get it?"

Inuyasha barely kept back a snappy retort, taking in a calm breath he looked at the man, his eyes narrowed to purple slits.

"Mr. Maru I believe you are wrong. If you have any gripes take it up with my literary agent. You need to leave, bye."

He moved back to slam the door but a strong push of the man's hand kept it where it was; he pressed the neatly rolled papers against Inuyasha's chest.

"No, there will be no outsiders. This is between me and you Mr. Taisho. I will go for now but we will be speaking again."

With that said he turned gracefully and walked off the porch, Kagome at his side, her large tail swaying back and forth lazily. Inuyasha closed the door, his hand grasping the papers in his hand. He walked to the window as Sesshou and Kagome loaded into the silver Lincoln Navigator and left.


	3. Who Are You?

Disclaimer: Ummm…yeah…Chapter 2, it might be on there

_voice_

'Thoughts'

"Speaking"

* * *

Chapter 3: Who Are You? 

Inuyasha glanced over the story title briefly.

"Hidden Garden by Sesshou Maru."

He shook his head as he walked into the kitchen.

"Never heard of you buddy and never heard of your story."

_Or have you_?

He shook his head a bit, swinging chunks of thick tresses into his eyes as he shook the thoughts from his head. He scratched the back of his head with sharp nails, soothing the irritation from his scalp. His golden eyes scanned the kitchen before he walked to the living room and flopped down into his couch, the soft cushions took the contours of his thin form. Inuyasha laid his head on the pillows and drifted odd into a fitful sleep.

A groan sounded from him as he rolled over strands of his black mane stuck together and pressed tightly to his head. His mouth opened in a loud yawn, the palms of his hands against his eyes as the ringing of the phone shattered the silence of his home. He absentmindedly groped for the ringing intruder in his sleep hazed state. He sat up mumbling a muffled greeting into the phone.

"Hello?"

A sweet voice reached his ears, knocking the disorientation from his body, his stomach flipped and churned.

"Hello Inuyasha. How is my baby Myouga?"

His tone was course, his tongue felt heavy in his mouth as his voice took a more clipped hint to it. Gripping the phone tightly, he faintly realized his hand hurt from the pressure.

"He's fine…Kikyo."

The woman bustled about while talking to him, the noises of her movement vaguely quipped his interest.

"Um…Inuyasha how are you?"

Inuyasha barely held back the snarl that itched at the back of his throat.

"As fine as I can be at the moment."

She paused; he could almost feel her cringe at his tone. Her soft brown eyes wide as black lashes kissed over silk cheeks. Picturing it in his mind he shook his head, he knew her all too well.

_Then why didn't you foresee her cheating on you_?

He grimaced as the voice sounded and glared at the door as sat. Taking some effort he gentled his voice, the weariness settled in even though he tried not to let her hear it.

"What do you want Kikyo?"

The woman on the other line sighed and he closed his eyes helplessly, imagining how her lips would part, the soft breath of air leaving her lungs in the soft noise. He could basically see her shift from foot to foot as she considered her words.

"I…I had one of my feelings. I know you don't believe them and I know you think they are bullshit but I believe them. I tried to ignore it all day and now here I am."

He gave a bark of laughter and in a motion as fluid as was possible for a man who had been nothing but a couch potato for months could; he plopped back down into the couch. The sound of it was hollow, ironic to him as it bounced off the walls. He smoothed his hair back on the pillow as he stared up at the ceiling.

"Well there is nothing wrong."

Frustrated by his attitude she huffed setting the bowl she was carrying on to the table in front of her.

"How would anyone know that you are okay all the way out there in the middle of nowhere?"

Another bout of laughter caused her lips to pull into a scowl.

"I would."

The miffed woman on the other end shook her head as picked up the bowl and put it with a few more things into a beautiful reed basket, the red cloth spread inside of it. She neatly tucked the bottle of wine within it as well, before she turned and walked down the hall. The beige colored walls were just as smooth and creamy looking as they had been when Inuyasha painted them. A willow table stood sturdily underneath a golden rimmed mirror. Black locks of hair swayed with her as she walked through the hall and stepped on to the pale blue carpet of her bedroom. She stood at her dresser fixing the locks into a neat ponytail.

"Inuyasha are you sure nothing weird has happened today?"

Silence followed her question and she sat down on the edge of her bed. Inuyasha grumbled an inquisitive pitch to his voice.

"Do…you remember my story Hidden Secret?"

Kikyo brushed a few strands of her black locks behind her ear.

"Yes, not one of my favorites though."

Inuyasha snorted and rolled his eyes.

"Like I care, but listen do you know if anything influenced the story?"

She ran her tongue over her bottom lip before shrugging but knowing he couldn't see it she answered.

"You mean besides Jack Daniel's? No…Inuyasha you didn't-!"

He cut her off harshly, the semi-friendly tone gone.

"I didn't plagiarize this time."

Her voice sounded pleading.

"Inuyasha are you-?"

Barely keeping back an angry growl he hissed into the phone.

"You know what? Never mind. Drop it."

Kikyo began again but he simply started again.

"How is Naraku? What is he up to?"

She let out a sigh, leaning back on to her elbows.

"I dunno. We aren't together."

His lips curled into a slight grin, amusement flittered into his body.

"Well, I can't say that I am not on the verge of jumping around, doing stupid dances."

She rolled her brown eyes and pursed her thins lips.

"I meant he isn't here at the moment. He is coming though, we usually don't stay here."

Lifting herself from the fluffy blanket and sauntering to the window as she heard a car pull into the drive way, a navy Mercedes Benz. Inuyasha glared heatedly at the phone and squeezed it tighter, imagining it to be the neck of the traitorous woman on the phone with him.

"I really didn't need to know that."

Again she rolled her eyes; exasperation seeped into her sarcastic tone.

"Then you shouldn't have asked."

He snorted once again in reply, before snidely adding.

"You know you should have him over more often. I mean it's a beautiful house. That's why I bought it."

Kikyo shook her head, her features contorted in sorrow.

"Inuyasha stop…"

A rigid sigh interrupted her.

"You know what? I have to go."

The woman attempted to stutter out a reply but she only got the dial tone. Giving in to a fit of anger she threw the phone against the wall and stomped down to greet Naraku. Inuyasha snarled at the nerve of the wench before laying back down and letting himself catch up on what he considered much needed sleep.


End file.
